Love is power
by Helen delia
Summary: What have happened if Uchiha clan have been massacred by Orochimaru? And Sasuke ,the only survivor, received the curse mark from Orochimaru? And what about Sakura? Why does she have forbidden powers? And what the demon that have been sealed inside her?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was a cool night in Konoha the people prepaired for dinner and family the people except one little boy who about six years, who was late again.

This boy has raven hair, onyx eyes, wear a T-shirt with a Uchiha symbol and white shorts pants.

This boy was Uchiha Sasuke.(yeah I think that you guess that).

But this night will be the night when the life of Uchiha Sasuke will change forever…


	2. The beginning

Chapte 1:The beginning

It was a cool night in Konoha the people prepaired for dinner and family the people except one little boy who about six years, who was late again.

This boy has raven hair, onyx eyes, wear a T-shirt with a Uchiha symbol and white shorts pants.

This boy was Uchiha Sasuke.

,,O, no, I'm late again!'' said the tardy boy.

At Uchiha district

''Finally I'm home! But where is everybody?'' think Sasuke.

Is too earlier for all of them to go to sleep.

Something is wrong.

I better hurry to get home quickly.

And this be said, he begin to run faster towards his house

At Sasuke's house

Mom,dad?

Itachi?

Is somebody here?

Suddenly he hear a noise from a nearby room like someone have just fell on the floor.

As he enter in the room ,he see on the floor two cold bodies.

After a better looking he realized that the two bodies belong to his parents.

No! Mather, father! Tell me that you both are alright! said a crying boy as he have ran to the bodies.

''They are dead, little boy'' said a voice from the darkness of the room.

Who? Who are you? ask a scared Sasuke.

You want to know who I am?

Very well,then.

Then the ''voice'' begin to walk from the dark into the light.

My name is Ororchimaru and you better take a better look at my face because beginnig from this night I will change your life for worse.

What? What do you mean? ask a terrified Sasuke.

Well, now I have take care of your family including your arogant brother Itachi, I will take care of you, too.

How?

Are you gonna kill me ,too?

No, said a happy Orochimaru.

Your life is gonna become much worse.

* * *

><p>The end of chapter 2<p>

If you wanna find out more stay tuned for chapter 3

P.S.

I know my story sucks but it my first story so ...please don't be too rude in comments.


	3. A hero is born

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters or the places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview chapter 1:<strong>

_Are you gonna kill me ,too?_

_No, said a happy Orochimaru._

_Your life is gonna become much worse._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A hero is born<p>

Much worse?

,,What do you mean?,, ask a scared Sasuke.

,,I mean this!'' and that being said, Orochimaru made a few hand seals which allow him to elongate his neck like a snake until he reach the little Sasuke and bite his neck.

After Orochimaru bite Sasuke's neck, he (I mean Sasuke now) begin to tremble and to gasp and falls to his knees.

What have you done to me?

Orochimaru, whose throat had returned to normal meanwhile, answer:

I gave you a small present, a present that it you'll make stronger in the future and a worthy opponent when that happens, we will meet again and then I will be able to obtain the ultimate power!

Ultimate power?

What are you talking about?

Then Orochimaru with a smirk on his face, tell him:

You see, the reason that I killed your whole family was because your brother refuse to give me his body and he almost killed me.

Why you needed his body?

Because of the Sharingan power, of course!

But if you have killed all the Uchiha, how are you gonna obtain the Sharingan?

Oh, but I didn't kill all the Uchiha. You are also an Uchiha,after all. And one day you'll be able to master the Sharingan ,too.

Then Sasuke put a hand on the floor to maintain his balance and the other at his neck.

And what about the present?

Why do you think will help me develop my Sharingan?

,,Enough talking little boy!,, said a angered Orochimaru.

It's time to take my leave before the arrival of Anbu Black Ops.

,,No,wait!,, scream a desperate and tired Sasuke.

,,Until we meet again, Uchiha Sasuke!'' and that being said Orochimaru vanish from the sight.

Then Sasuke stay and look at the spot where a few moments before Orochimaru was and then fall on the cold floor.

I swear that I'll destroy you Orochimaru!

I'll make everything to get stronger, even to use your little present.

Then Sasuke hear footsteps approaching and faint.

**Ten years later**

It was a normal day in Konoha, a ordinary day like any other.

Happiness and understanding floated in the air and the people were grateful for a sunny day.

This day seemed to be a day of calm and relaxation for everyone.

Well, almost for everyone.

Because into a little restaurant the things seems more like they will take a violent turn.

,,I can not believe I left dragged up here!'' said a annoyed raven haired boy with onyx eyes.

What's your problem, Sasuke-teme?

You do not like the ramen?

I do not like you, baka!

Then a pink haired kunoichi comes in conversation:

Naruto, do not pay attention to Sasuke.

Do not you see that he has no sense of humor?

He is always rough and serious.

You are annoying, Sakura.

And boring.

Then Sasuke get up from his seat.

I'm out of here.

,,Sasuke please don't leave yet!,, said a crying blondine.

I'm sure Sakura didn't mean what she said and she will apologize.

No, I will not apologize and I mean my words.

After all, if he is too arrogant and coward to stay with simply people like with us then he has only to leave.

Are you challenge me, Sakura?

Yeah! Any problem with that?

Perfect!

Then let's fight.

Sasuke, Sakura please calm down!

You are not telling me what to do baka!

Me neither!

After they scaried a little bit Naruto they exit the restaurant and begin the fight.

**After 10 min**

Are you ready to give up pink?

No.

What about you, Uchiha?

Not in a million years, Haruno.

And so they keep fighting until they can use their chakra for one last blow.

Is seems that I have no other choice.

I have to use chidori on her.

Sakura sees a grin forming on Sasuke's face.

,,_What's he planning?''_

Then after both of them make hand seals, they begin to run towards each other for the final attack.

With a few second before they collide Sakura see Sasuke's chidori.

_,,So that's what he was planning,,_

_,,But his chidori is not gonna scare me at all. My attack will not fail of course if I will be able to touch him.''_

Right when they were prepared to give to each other the final blow someone comes between them and grabbed their arms.

Sasuke, Sakura can you explain me what the hell are you both doing?

We...we...

What the hell you got on you two?

Another fight?

I know that you hate each other for a long time but even so it is not a reason to fight all the time when you see one another.

You should learn to collaborate with each other, because you are teammates.

I will work with him when he cease to be so arrogant and selfish.

Hey! Who you call selfish?

You,Uchiha jerk!

,,Oh,my God!'' said a tired Kakashi.

Enough you two!

Sakura ,go home!

Sasuke ,stay here!

And Naruto ,I think that Konohamaru was looking for you.

Really, Sensei?

Then ,I'm outta here.

And so Naruto runs off, and Sakura goes home.

And so Kakashi and Sasuke remain alone.

Ok, Sasuke what you have to say in your defend?

Nothing. She started.

Kakashi just looked at him dumbfounded.

I wanna ask you Sasuke.

Have you lost your minds! You wanted to use chidori on Sakura?

It's no big deal.

No big deal?

You know that chidori it is a dangerous technique, a technique which can kill someone.

What was in your mind?

Did you used for killing Sakura?

Maybe.

You are so stubborn sometimes, Sasuke.

But I hope that you will realise your mistake becuase if you not, you will be banished from the team.

.

**Later in that night**

Sakura just bought some ingredients for some medicine and now she head home.

This night is so beautiful.

I wish like all the night to be like this one.

So you like the night, hm, girl?

,,Who's there? Get out at light!,, said a surprised Sakura.

I'm just a sound ninja who was walking around here.

,,_A sound ninja?''_

,,_What is doing a sound ninja here?,,_

Are you doing here?

,,If I can remember correctly, our villiages are enemies,, said a anger Sakura.

Yeah, this is right, but for the reward that my master is gonna give to me I'm willing to risk my life by entering in this villiage and to bring what he wants.

And, what he wants?

,,A...He wants you,, said he laughing.

Me? Why?

I don't know why.

Then, if you imagine that I'm a easy prey, you are very wrong!

I know this.

That's why I have brought some friend with me.

Boys, you can get out now!

Then from the shadows appears more Sound ninjas.

Interesting! More ninja who wants to get beaten.

Don't be so sure that you're gonna defeat us so easily.

And so the battle begins.

When the sound ninja throw with kunais Sakura avoid them, when they use their sound attacks Sakura use her fist to hit the ground to unbalance them, but then in a moment of inattention Sakura got hit in the neck by an very little arrow which paralyse her body collapsing to the ground.

Oh, no!

,,How I could be so stupid and to let something liek that hit me!'' said a crying Sakura.

Someone please help me!

There's no one who is gonna help you now, girl!

Boys, she is ours now!

Let's take her and get the hell out of here!

But when they begin to get closer to her a smoke bombs were thrown out of nowwhere.

,,Finally, someone has came'' said Sakura.

I hope that person will be strong enough to defeat them all.

And wiht that she faint.

The boos of the group of sound ninja begin to scream:

Who's there?

Why did you intervene in our mission?

Because I see some bastards who do not fight right against one girl.

,,Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?,, said a voice from the shadows.

Very well!

How you wish!

But I warn you, my face is the last you're ever gonna see.

Then he step out of the shadows in the light of the moon.

,,Who are you?'' asked all of the sound ninja very scared.

Who? Me?

I'm a hero that protect this village and eveyone in it.

My name is Dark Hawk.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 2<strong>

**What;s gonna happen in chapter 3?**

**Who is gonna won the battle?**

**And who is the Dark Hawk? (although I think you guess who is)**

**And please don't be so rude in comments and tell me if I would have to add something or if I missed something.**

**Any suggestion or observation is welcome.**


	4. Important update

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters or the places mentioned in this story.**

Author's note:

**I don't know when I'm gonna post a new chapter to my story because right I'm studying very hard for my exams **

**Anyway I hope it will be soon.**

**Please don't be anger on me because of this.**


	5. The lie

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters or the places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview chapter 2:<strong>

_Then he step out of the shadows in the light of the moon._

_,,Who are you?'' asked all of the sound ninja very scared._

_Who? Me?_

_I'm a hero that protect this village and eveyone in it._

_My name is Dark Hawk._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:The lie<p>

Interesting!

Very interesting!

Can you tell me what are you?

You are not human, aren't you? ask the boss of Sound ninja called Kimura.

A grin formed on Sasuke's face.

Why are you so interesting about it,anyway?

You should worry about yourself and your team.

Because you're gonna die!

Boys!

Take care of that jester and then we will take the girl.

Yes, sir!

And so the Sound ninjas begin to run towards Dark Hawk.

They used meanwhile they their jutsu of sound but when it seems that the jutsu hit Dark Hawk he used The Substitution Jutsu leaving a tree behind.

After he vanished the Sound ninja begin to look around.

Where the hell is he?

**From somewhere near**

This is too easy!

They are a bunch of fools who think that they will have me so easy!

Now is time for my special jutsu.

He made a few hand signs and so the Chidori sword apperead in his hand then he get out of his hiding place and begin to hit with his Chidori sword every Sound ninja that he meet in his way until the only one who remained still alive was the boss of Sound ninjas, Kimura.

I hope that you are stronger than your team!

''No! That's impossible! How was he able to kill the best ninjas from my village?''

''How?''

''I cannot fight with him!'' said a scared Kimura.

He made some hand signs and then disappear.

''What a coward!'' said a disapointed Sasuke.

Suddenly he heard a moan.

Oh, I almost forgot about Sakura!

I better take her to her home and guard her.

But first I must notify Kakashi.

He then summon a hawk and send to Kakashi with a message that he must come quickly to Salkura's that he take Sakura in his arms and take to her home.

**Later**

A white haired man enters through the window into a house.

You are late Kakashi!

Sorry, sorry!

I have received your message, about what happened to Sakura.

Why did those Sound ninjas attack her,anyway?

''I have no idea!'' said a bored Sasuke.

And I'm not so interested about it.

Then he begin move towards the window.

Then why did you save her?

At this suddenly question Dark Hawk stops.

I don't know why.

I guess it did not seem right to let those ninja take her.

Flies out the window.

O Sasuke if only you have know the truth about Sakura.

**The next morning**

Sakura open her eyes only to meet the face of her sensei.

Sensei!

''What the hell are you doing in my house?'' asked a reddened Sakura.

Just checking on you!

You have worried me!

After those Sound ninja attacked you and...

Wait a second?

Did you fight them?

Of course!

Who,else?

But now that you are awake I will leave.

''Later, Sakura!'' disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 3<strong>

**What's gonna happen in chapter 4?**

**And why did Kakashi lied Sakura about her savior?**

**And please don't be so rude in comments and tell me if I would have to add something or if I missed something.**

**Any suggestion or observation is welcome.**

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


	6. Cherry Blossom meets the Dark Hawk

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters or the places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview chapter 3:<strong>

_Did you fight them?_

_Of course!_

_Who else?_

_But now that you are awake I will leave._

_''Later, Sakura!'' and then Kakashi disappear into a cloud of smoke.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Cherry Blossom meets the Dark Hawk<p>

**Sakura's POV**

So it wasn't only a dream.I really was attacked the last night, I should prepare for the meeting with the team. Then she dress up and leaves.

**...**

**At Sasuke and Naruto**

When do you plan to have a girlfriend, Sasuke? asked a bored Naruto.

Why are you so interested when I'm gonna have a girlfriend,baka? asked a irritated Sasuke.

Just out of curiosity.I think that you and Sakura would be a perfect pair. Sakura is so smart, beautiful, a strong fighter and also stubborn just like you Sasuke-teme. If I weren't dating Hinata, I would try to win Sakura's heart.

What I'm doing and what I'm not doing, is not your concern, baka! said an angry Sasuke.

Good morning, guys! said their pink-haired teammate.

Good morning, Sakura-chan! said an happy Naruto.

I'm sick of this mushy behaviour. I'm leaving to the training grounds! said a disgusted Sasuke.

And that being said, he then disappears into a cloud of smoke.

What a difficult person is Sasuke-kun.

Whatever, let's go training Naruto. Do not let that selfish loser and bastard to get ahead of us.

Hai, Sakura-chan!

''It is just my imagination, or I just heard Sakura-chan calling Sasuke, Sasuke-kun?''

**At the the training grounds after a few hours**

I'm whacked! said an exhausted blondine.

Get up, baka!

That's all you got? said an arrogant Sasuke.

It is alright, Naruto!

If you are tired, you can come home then.

But if I leave are you gonna be alright, Sakura-chan?

I mean, you will remain alone with Sasuke.

Are you gonna to tolerate him?

Or are you gonna fight with him? asked a worried Naruto.

Don't worry for me, this time I'm not gonna fight with him. You can go.

If you say so, Sakura-chan. Then he leaves.

Sakura keep going with her training without giving attention to Sasuke.

**...**

I'm so tired! said an aching Sakura.

I better go home.

Are you already finished with your training, Sakura?

I dind't know that you are the type that give up so easily! said a amused Sasuke.

It's useless to pay any attention to you, Sasuke-kun, so I will simply leave. But before that I'm gonna ask you something: ''Did you take a look at yourself? You are in a pretty bad shape after all this training. Worse than me. So tell me why do you insist on training when you can notice like me that you are exhausted? Is it to surpass your own limits or it is because of your arrogance? You cannot bear the thought of me being stronger than you, Sasuke-kun? It that is?'' said Sakura with arrogance.

After, Sakura finished her little speech, the smile from Sasuke's face suddenly disappears being replaced by rage and anger.

How you dare saying that!

You don't know anything about me!

You don't know how it feels to lose all the things that you love!

You...

Cut the crap, Sasuke-kun!

What are you? A man or a little girl?

You know what?

I better go now before you start to cry and say ''**I want to my mommy!**''

That being said, she leaves the training grounds.

That annoying girl! How dare she to mock me like this? And after I saved her from those Sound Ninja!

**...**

Is it so better to help others! said a happy Sakura.

I hope that one day I will surpass Tsunade-sama and become a better kunoichi than she.

Then Sakura see a little girl crying and go to her side.

Why are you crying?

I got lost from my mother.

Alright, little girl!

I will accompany you home. It's dangerous now to walk all by yourself when the night has come from a long time.

Yes, everything will be perfect, because now I will capture you!

What? ask a scared Sakura.

Then Sakura see how the little girl disappear and two hands get out from underground under her,grabbing her legs and paralysed them, then the attacker shows to Sakura.

Who are you and what have done to my legs?

My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I have paralyzed your legs. You won't be able to move for a while.

Really? said Sakura with an evil grin.

Then she make a few hands signs and a unusual chakra begin to surround her.

You realy think that you have the upper hand,don't you, Kabuto?

Now tell me: why do you wish to capture me?

Who are you working for?

You should by now the reason why I wish to capture you. As for your second question, I'm afraid I cannot answer.

You can't answer,can you?

Don't play with me, Kabuto!

I want an answer and I want it now!

Then Sakura jumps into his direction and with one fist hit the ground near Kabuto, while using her other hand to support her body on the ground and to jump when the ground start to shatter and a thick cloud begin to form.

How is she able to move like this after I had paralyzed her legs? ask himself Kabuto while he jump above the ground.

Don't tell me? Is she using that chakra?

After he land on the ground and the cloud begin to fade away.

Where is she?

Then as a answer to his question two kunais with explosive tags pass a few centimeter near his head and explode behind him.

Very smart, Sakura!

Is no wonder that you are a true kunoichi!

One day you'll surpass Tsunade, and became a great kunoichi.

But now why don't we fight one-to-one instead of playing hide-and-seek?

You want a true fight?

Okay bastard!

Then Sakura jump from a tree above Kabuto with a kunai in one of her hand and prepare to take him down.

But when she get near Kabuto, she sees a smile forming on his face.

''What's is he planing?''

As she prepare to strike him with her kunai he suddenly grab her by her shirt one hand that is enfulged in blue chakra and use a jutsu technique on her chest while throwing her into a tree.

As Sakura try to get up, she notice that her breath became sporadic and finds very hard to breath.

What have you done to me? Why am I breathing so hard?

Well, I used a jutsu on your chest that soon will make your heartbeats to become weak and rarely and then you also will become weak and you won't be able to fight anymore.I advice to not try to fight anymore or you'll die as a result of the jutsu.

That's what you think!

If this is how I will die then I will die fighting.

So be it, then!

That being said the both of them starts running towards each other.

When Sakura almost get to Kabuto, prepared to hit him with her fist, she suddenly begin to feel the effect of the jutsu that Kabuto used on her.

''So this is my end? I wish to have a chance to become better kunoichi than Tsunade-sama. I wish to had the chance to show Sasuke that I'm a stronger shinobi. I wish to make him proud of me.''

When Sakura and Kabuto reached each other, Sakura hit his face with full power then she falls to the ground and passed out not before to raise her head and to see someone else appear, someone that was looking like...

Sasuke? Is that you? aked Sakura with her eyes blurred and then passes out.

**...**

Where am I? What is this place? I feel so safe and protected here.

''**You are always gonna be safe with me.**''

Yes, I always...

Wait, who said that?

Who are you?

Who am I?

''**Wake up,Sakura!**''

To awake? Why should I?

Whose is that voice?

''**Wake up**!''

Alright, I will wake up, now.

Suddenly Sakura open her eyes and see darkness and a lit candle the place where is she then she notice also that she is laid down into a bed ,that her legs are bandaged and that she have a compress on her forehead.

I see that you are finally awake.

Yes,I am...

Wait, who said that?

Sakura then looks in the direction of the voice and see in the darkness that enfulged the owner of the voice two onyx eyes.

''Could he be Sasuke?''

Who are you?

Come into the light to can see you!

Alright, but you are not gonna like what are you gonna see.

Then the being step out in the light and terror appear on Sakura's face.

What or who are you?

Are you accomplice with that guy, Kabuto?

Then the being starts to move towards Sakura.

Stay away! Don't come any closer!

The suddenly at Sakura's screams the being stops a few steps away from her.

My name is Dark Hawk. I'm not accomplice of Kabuto. I was the one who saved you from him.

What am I?

Just a person who fight for justice.

Don't play mind games with me! snapped Sakura.

I was asking how did you got the things from your back who looks like some kind of wings or lizard's hands. And why do you have a star on your face and a gray skin?

This? then he turn his head behind him and watch his wings and then turn his head back at Sakura.

This is not your concern.

What are you gonna do with me?

I'm gonna take you back at your home when you will feel better.

Where are we?

In my hideout.

Why did you saved me?

Because that is my job: to save people.

Why...?

Enough with this interrogatory.

How are you feeling?

Good, I suppose. But why are you asking?

Because you had a big fever because of the jutsu that Kabuto used on you.

A...Because of that.

Alright then. I will come check you later.

Then he begin to walk out of the room.

Wait!

What is it? said Dark Hawk without turning to her.

Are you truly real?

This is not some kind of dream?

No, is not a dream and I'm real.

Then, before you leave I wanna say something to you.

Thank you for everything!

At her last reply a smile begin to form at the corners of Dark Hawk's mouth then he leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 4<strong>

**I know that I messed up a little the ending.  
><strong>

****Please don't be so rude in comments and tell me if I would have to add something or if I missed something.****

******Any suggestion or observation is welcome.******

****And if you have any question about this chapter, ask me about it.  
><strong>**

****Also I want to mention that the jutsu techniques that Kabuto used on Sakura were used by him against Shizune and Naruto in the anime.  
><strong>**

****Hope you will like this chapter.  
><strong>**


End file.
